


Freedom to Dream

by KatSolus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has decided Derek is what he wants. </p><p>Note: Second Chapter added. Sorry but I couldn't leave a sad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've missed a tag. My first explicit rating and outside of my experience.

Derek woke to the sound of footsteps, the sound of a fast paced heart beat entering his bedroom. He knew that heart beat. There wasn't any need to defend, this person was safe. He let him climb onto the bed and watched as he settled comfortably over his thighs.  
"I've waited long enough, Sour Wolf. I did what you said, went off to college, dated, well... had a couple of dates, went to some parties but there was a hole. No one measured up to you. And it's you I want. And I don't intend to wait any longer. Lie back and let me ..." 

Stiles placed his palms on Derek's face, rubbing his thumbs through the stubble. Derek lay back and let him take the lead, recognising the determination on Stiles' face. Stiles kissed his mouth, slowly licking inside, sucking on his tongue, tugging on his lower lip and then back to a long slow kiss with the slide of their tongues against each other. Pulling back he licked and bit along his jaw and down his neck, sucking on the skin in the hollow of his neck watching the marks heal when he raised his head.

Stiles moved down to his nipples, rolling and sucking on the buds, smirking at the moans and whines coming from Derek. Not wanting to unseat Stiles, Derek was struggling not to arch off the bed away from the sweet torture. Stiles moved back down Derek’s legs as he nosed down to Derek's belly button and further down through the trail of hair leading under the band of Derek's boxers. He tugged at the waist band and Derek raised his hips to help Stiles pull off the offending boxers. 

Stiles took a breathe, his eyes running from Derek's face, to his chest as he rested up on his elbows, then to his legs, then back to look into his beautiful mixed green eyes, uncertainty showing in his own wide whisky coloured ones.

"I still haven't any experience, you know. I'm making this up as I go." Derek smirked, sucked in a breathe and nodded for him to continue.

Stiles moved back up to thoroughly kiss Derek again. Derek ran his fingers through the back of Stiles' hair trying to reassure him, then let go and lay back on the bed. He watched through hooded eyes as Stiles moved back down to where Derek needed him the most. 

Kissing and nipping on the flesh inside Derek's now spread legs moving down towards his knees, by-passing his straining cock, Stiles choked back a laugh at the sounds of frustration coming from his werewolf. He moved back up to swipe his tongue across the heavy balls savouring the taste of Derek. His fingers ghosted across his hole. Derek moaned and ran his hand through Stiles hair trying to move him to his aching, leaking cock.

He resisted Derek's motions and proceeded to play with Derek's balls, stroking his perineum before working his finger back to Derek's hole. Derek's breathing goes ragged, a long whine emitting from his throat (he will deny those later - much later), his hands are fisted at his sides as Stiles finally moves to swirl his tongue around the head of Derek's cock licking the pre-cum from the head, running his tongue down the large vein underneath, then up again to finally take as much of the large cock as he could in his mouth. 

Stiles knew to keep his teeth out of the way and breath through his nose. He slowly started taking in as much of Derek as he could using his hand to hold what he couldn’t. He pulled off when he felt himself starting to gag, then taking a deep breathe he returned to the now very red and leaking cock. It was wet and sloppy and Stiles had cum and spit all over his mouth and chin. When his cock hit the back of Stiles throat, as Stiles sucked, Derek managed to pull his hair in warning as he came with a shout. Stiles took in some of the cum but pulled off when it became a bit much to handle. Derek’s cum splashed his face as Stiles grinned widely with pride. 

That wide eyed hopeful look of Stiles had been the last thing Derek had seen before he had fallen into a deep sleep. He awoke next morning to the light coming in through the windows. He was alone. He looked down at himself, he was clean and the sheets were up to his waist. He couldn’t hear any sounds in the apartment. He sighed, turned over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

Just typical for his life. That sucks. A dream so real….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds dreams can come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for adding a Chapter to, what was originally, a one off. I don't like sad endings.

Derek curled up in his bed. This was too much for him. One night of thinking he had what he wanted, only to find it hadn't happened. "Fuck, fuck, what more can go wrong," he moaned into his pillow. "Useless piece of trash, Derek." His heart aches but he realises Stiles is a piece of happiness he can't have. A sob falls from his mouth, tears forming and starting to roll from his eyes. 

He'd been so scared of loving Stiles, so scared that he couldn't protect him, give him the happiness that he deserved, that he had insisted Stiles had followed his dreams and gone to the college he had dreamed about. He'd told Stiles to enjoy a college existence, party, get drunk, make new friends and date. He remembered Stiles' face had dropped at his words but he had pushed forward regardless. Scott and the Sheriff had eyed him with sad looks on their faces, but he had continued to push Stiles away. And now, he realised the mistake he had made. 

Scott had rung yesterday saying Stiles was due home today. Was Derek going to be ok? was he going to be able to hold himself together? Was he going to be able to handle the different scents clinging to the teen who should, could have been his? What did Scott mean? Was he trying to tell Derek that Stiles had found someone to love him? Derek hadn't been in touch with Stiles in the weeks he had been gone since Christmas. Hell, he'd only seen him a few times since he had left for College last year. But every time Stiles came home, Scott rang Derek to warn him. Derek didn't know why Scott did that. He did notice the disappointed looks he got from Scott and the Sheriff, just didn't know what they meant. 

Why suddenly was he dreaming of Stiles in his apartment, in his bed? Another sob fell from his lips. He pressed his face into his pillow, tightly closing his eyes and curling into himself. 

 

Derek was so wrapped up in his own misery he missed the door of his apartment opening. His sobs masked the footsteps and the heartbeat of the one person he wanted the most. "Derek? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Derek shook his head, "no, no more. I can't take anymore. Leave me alone. You're not here. Please. No more."

He felt the bed sink as a body came to lie behind him. "Derek? What's happened? I went for breakfast? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Stiles pleaded, trying to hug the stubborn wolf. Derek batted away his arms. "No, it's a dream." Stiles took a breathe, sighing out through his nose. "Are you kidding me? I give you the first blowjob I've ever given, pretty good one too, if you ask me, and you decide you're dreaming because I went for breakfast. Because YOU DONT HAVE ANY DECENT FOOD IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN."

Having someone lying right behind you and yelling in your ear does wonders to your sense of reality, especially when you're a werewolf with very sensitive hearing. Derek twitched, counting the fingers on one hand before rolling over to face an annoyed, but also concerned, looking Stiles. He gently touched Stiles' face. "Real?" He asked. The annoyed look dropped off Stiles' face, he nodded and touched his hand to Derek's holding it for a moment. "Yes, dream wolf. Totally real.'" Stiles rolled off the bed and made for the door. "And seriously, you really need to go grocery shopping, then we wouldn't have these minor crises. And then the next time I drive through the night to see you, I won't have to get out of bed so early when I get hungry. Now dude, get your lazy, muscly, hot self out of bed and come and make me pancakes." Stiles held his breathe, letting it out when he looked back at Derek and was awarded with a small smile and Derek's now famous eye roll. Stiles waited and sure enough, "and don't call me dude" Derek growled, rather half heartedly, Stiles thought. He snickered to himself as he went back to the kitchen to make coffee. 

Crisis averted. And yes folks, this man Stiles wanted was broken and Stiles couldn't fix that immediately. But he could love this guy with all his heart.

 

Derek quietly mixed up the ingredients to make the pancakes. He kept one eye on the pan, and one eye on Stiles the whole time. Watched him make and then pour the coffee. Looked over his broad shoulders, trim waiste and long limbs. Derek wondered if Stiles had been exercising. He looked stronger with tighter muscles. His shirt hugged his body, unlike his usual t-shirt and plaid shirt. Derek smiled to himself. His Stiles had grown up, he was no longer the gangly, flailing 17 yr old. He was now a young man of 19. 

Stiles turned from the counter with the maple syrup bottle, and catching Derek staring at him, he flailed and dropped the syrup on the floor, smearing the sticky sauce as he tried to pick it up. Derek had blushed at being caught staring but now huffed at the mess. OK, maybe Stiles had not quite lost the flailing. 

Embarrassingly they had eaten breakfast staring at each other, shyly smiling, and holding hands across the breakfast bar. Both blushing but not able to stop. Later, lunch had been had with the Sheriff down town. Contrary to Derek's worries, the Sheriff had looked pleased that they were together. In fact Derek was sure he had heard the Sheriff mutter "about time" when they had arrived at the diner holding hands. The Sheriff had made them promise to be at home for dinner with Scott and Melissa, then sent them on their way as he went back to work.

 

Were they moving too fast? Derek hoped not. After making out on the couch for awhile that afternoon, they had gravitated to the bedroom on Stiles' insistence. Derek now had Stiles flat out on his back, naked, and begging for Derek to fuck him. 

Holding his breathe, Derek puts the head of his cock at Stiles' hole. He had carefully prepared Stiles, listening to the moans and whines as he had carefully stretched out his hole. He pushed in slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort. Slowly, slowly he pushed in as Stiles tried to speed him up by wrapping his arms around Derek's back and pulling him. When he's fully seated he lent down to kiss Stiles. "You're so beautiful to me, Stiles. You're so tight and hot." He muttered as he began to thrust, just slow thrusts, nothing too hard. He lets Stiles get used to his first time so stretched and full.

Eventually Derek felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached his hand down to grasp Stiles' hard cock. Squeezing and stroking until Stiles stiffened and came under him, coating his hand, stomach and chest with his cum. Stiles moaned again and moved restlessly underneath him as Derek thrust once, twice, three more times before coming himself. 

This time Stiles was the one asleep. Derek huffed and went for a cloth to clean them up. "Derek?" Stiles suddenly called as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Derek shook himself and smiled at his reflection. "Coming." Stiles smiled happily at him as he came out of the bathroom. "Snooze for a while and then get ready for dinner?" Derek nodded, pulling Stiles into his arms as he lay down.

He wasn't letting go this time. This was his to keep.


End file.
